Morte, vida e renascimento
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate faz uma reflexão sobre sua vida, após ter saído da ilha


Morte. Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Um desespero tomava conta de mim e me atormentava, de modo que eu perambulava madrugada adentro pela casa e não conseguia dormir. Somente conciliava o sono ao mentalizar uma vaga esperança de vê-lo novamente. Sim, ele poderia estar vivo! Jack tinha sobrevivido da outra vez. Passou por uma apendicite, sofreu uma cirurgia precária, sangrava, tinha infecção. E com muita luta, conseguimos sair daquela ilha maluca, sendo Jack são e salvo.

Anos mais tarde, quando ele me procurou para voltarmos, estava quebrado, viciado em remédios e bebida, à beira do suicídio. Porém, mais uma vez, ele superou. De volta à ilha, passamos por tanta coisa: viagem no tempo, sobrevivemos a explosão da bomba... E por que agora ele não estaria vivo?

Apegava-me a vil expectativa de ver Jack regressando, retornando para mim. Olhava em direção à porta de casa, a qualquer momento ele poderia entrar, me olhar de um jeito sério para depois abrir um sorriso tímido, me envolvendo em um abraço e me dando um beijo gostoso de chegada, como um homem apaixonado volta todos os dias para a casa e cumprimenta carinhosamente sua esposa.

Mas então eu acordava no dia seguinte e lá estava ela, a morte, de novo me sondando. E cada vez que me recordava de Jack, a dor aguda e latente se fazia presente. As horas passavam lentas, arrastadas. Sentia-me condenada a sofrer o resto de minha vida. Pensei que nunca superaria.

Vida. Em meus braços, o tenho. Você dorme. Passo suavemente minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Meu ritmo é cuidadoso, em silêncio, velo o teu sono. Deslizo meus dedos em seu cabelo. Você acorda, abrindo os seus olhos miúdos castanho-esverdeados. Admiro a cor, a nuance. Fica a me fitar quieto para logo em seguida, fechá-los novamente, sonolento. Sua expressão é serena, tão tranqüila que por hora penso que você sorri, mesmo dormindo.

Pego delicadamente sua mão. Toco seus dedos. Presto atenção em seus traços. Fico impressionada com o que vejo. O quanto vocês são parecidos fisicamente!

E isso me dói, as lembranças. Tenho certeza de que vou começar a chorar. Mas antes, te coloco no berço. Te cubro, te aqueço. Quero te proteger, mesmo com todo o meu desalento. Sinto um misto de alegria e tristeza. Quando olho para ti, encontro vida. A partir do momento que soube de sua existência, cresceu uma força dentro de mim que nunca imaginei que tivesse.

Seu pai estava morto. Eu estava morta por dentro, destruída emocionalmente, seca. Então um milagre aconteceu: você, meu filho. Renasci. Sentir-te crescendo dentro de mim me fez soprar a vida que julgava ausente e perdida para sempre.

Observo que Jack ainda permanece, apesar das lembranças que a cada dia se tornam mais distantes, longínquas, mesmo com meu grande esforço em tentar mantê-las intactas. Posso reconhecer o rosto dele refletido em você. Dois anos correram desde que nos despedimos. Mas ele apesar de morto, ainda vive e cresce rapidamente, bem diante dos meus olhos, cada vez mais o encontro em seus gestos. Não fui somente eu que renasci, Jack também renasceu, renascemos juntos, mesclados em um novo alguém, nosso filho.

Continuo a te olhar. Embora a dor ainda oprima o meu peito, sou mãe. Você é o meu desafio, a minha razão de viver e seguir em frente.

Tenho medo, queria que Jack estivesse aqui, sinto demais a falta dele! Queria que ele te visse crescer e pudesse te contar histórias antes de dormir, assim como ele lia para o seu primo Aaron. Ou te levar ao parquinho, te ensinar a ser um menino honrado.

Mesmo que seu pai não esteja conosco, creio que de certa forma, você acabará por herdar a valentia, coragem e generosidade dele. Sinto isso. Com sua pouca idade, você já me dá sinais. Conforta-me, é doce, me faz sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo e já consegue me convencer apenas com um olhar, tal qual seu pai fazia.

Agora as horas continuam a passar. Porém, já não sinto aquele peso. Quando percebo que vou desabar, me apego a ti. Seu pai foi embora, mas antes deixou um pedaço dele em mim. E quando a tristeza me arrebata, me deixando com vontade de partir desta vida, volto minha atenção ao meu bebê querido, o pego no colo, beijo sua face de pele rosada e macia, procuro aproveitar cada instante por completo. E assim, continuo vivendo.

**FIM.**


End file.
